London Buses route 140
London Buses route 140 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. The service is currently contracted to Metroline. History Route 140 from when it started was a totally different route from what it is now. Started from Hayes Bourne Avenue followed what U4 is now to Hayes, followed its current route to Harrow, then followed the current route 114 via Kenton and Queensbury and finished at Mill Hill Broadway. On 4 May 1955 the section between Hayes Bourne Avenue & Hayes Station and extended via Harlington High Street and Harlington Corner and terminate at London Airport Central (now Heathrow). In 1967 route 140 was extended from Mill Hill Broadway to Page Street (further extended to Mill Hill East in 1968) for school journeys. In 1983 the Harrow & Mill Hill section was withdrawn and replaced by route 114 and two years later 140 was rerouted via the current 340 to Edgware Station. The section between Edgware and Harrow Weald was withdrawn and replaced by route 340 in 1987. In 2000, Heathrow needed more transport facilities in the night and so 140 gained night service N140. The 'N' prefix has now been dropped. Route 640 provides the school service for route 140 between South Harrow and Harrow Weald. Current route Route departing Harrow Weald * Harrow Weald Bus Garage * High Road * Wealdstone High Street * Harrow & Wealdstone Station * Station Approach * Station Road * Greenhill Way * Headstone Road * Kymberley Road * College Road * Harrow on the Hill Station Bus Station * Bessborough Road * Lascelles Avenue * Treve Avenue * Porlock Avenue * Shaftesbury Avenue * Northolt Road * South Harrow Station * Northolt Park Station * Petts Hill * Mandeville Road * Northolt Station * Church Road * Yeading White Hart * Yeading Lane * Coldharbour Lane * Pump Lane * Crown Close * Hayes & Harlington Station * Station Road * Harlington High Street * Harlington Corner * Bath Road * Heathrow Airport North * Nettleton Road * East Ramp * Tunnel Road East * Heathrow Vehicle Tunnel * Inner Ring East * Heathrow Airport Bus Station Route departing Heathrow * Heathrow Airport Bus Station * Inner Ring East * Heathrow Vehicle Tunnel * West Ramp * Northern Perimeter Road * Newport Road * Newbury Road * Heathrow Airport North * Bath Road * Harlington Corner * Harlington High Street * Station Road * Hayes & Harlington Station * Crown Close * Pump Lane * Coldharbour Lane * Yeading Lane * Yeading White Hart * Church Road * Mandeville Road * Northolt Station * Petts Hill * Northolt Park Station * Northolt Road * South Harrow Station * Shaftesbury Avenue * Porlock Avenue * Treve Avenue * Lascelles Avenue * Bessborough Road * College Road * Headstone Road * Kymberley Road * Harrow on the Hill Station Bus Station * College Road * Station Road * Station Approach * Harrow & Wealdstone Station * Wealdstone High Street * Palmerston Road * George Gange Way * High Street * High Road * Harrow Weald Bus Garage See also * List of bus routes in London * Metroline * London Buses route 640 External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Harrow Category:Transport in Ealing Category:Transport in Hillingdon